This invention relates to vehicle hoods, particularly truck hoods, of the type which encloses the engine compartment and tilts forwardly away from the truck chassis to expose the engine for service and, more particularly, to a hood reinforcement system therefor wherein the grille is integrally molded into the front reinforcement and wherein the housings for the vehicle lights located on the fenders are integrally molded into the front reinforcement.